L'ombre d'un coeur
by July Cece
Summary: <html><head></head>Suite à la découverte d'un message codé laissé par sa mère, disparue, Assia quitte sa ville natale pour Stern Bild. Lorsque son père et son horrible organisation refont surface, c'est vers les Héros que la jeune femme se tourne. Il semblerait qu'Ouroboros ne soit pas prêt à abandonner de sitôt...</html>
1. Prologue

**_Blabla de l'auteur_...** Dieu que j'ai peur. Mais je ne me ferai pas plaindre, je trouve ça agaçant quand l'auteur se plaint de son travail, alors je n'en ferais rien /baf/ Mais comme je n'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'un an et demi... j'avoue que j'angoisse un peu XD Mais pas trop, je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement et de la motivation, je retrouverai vite un bon rythme d'écriture :D En attendant, je croise les doigts pour que ce prologue trouve grâce à vos yeux !

**/!\** Ma fanfic prend place tout de suite après la série (mais avant le film _The Rising_) donc je précise que si vous n'avez pas vu la série entièrement il y a de gros risques que vous soyez spoilés... après c'est vous qui voyez hé hé Il est aussi possible que je m'inspire de certains détails qui sont donnés en plus dans le manga ! Donc si certains points sont légèrement différent de la série et bien, c'est normal :P

J'aimerai mettre en avant Ouroboros et le personnage de Lunatic... inutile de préciser que ce sera difficile, mais je ferais au mieux. Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir que _cette fanfic contiendra des OCs_ et que si vous n'êtes pas content(e)s vous pouvez aller vous plaindre auprès de Lunatic, il est très compréhensif

**_Disclaimer_...** Les personnages -hormis mes OCs- sont la propriété de **SUNRISE** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de **TIGER&BUNNY**

**_Raiting T_...** Oui parce que j'ai parfois des idées fort tordues ! /baf/

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> « _Au cœur de la Justice Tower _»

* * *

><p>Elle avait beau avoir un bandeau sur les yeux depuis son départ, elle savait pertinemment où les trois hommes avaient l'intention de l'emmener. Elle ressentait la vitesse. Elle remarquait les secousses. Elle visualisait les virages. Ils avaient quitté North Town depuis un moment déjà. Le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé dans cette voiture ainsi que l'agitation qu'elle percevait à l'extérieur la poussaient à croire qu'ils la menaient à la capitale. Stern Bild City. C'était logique dans un sens. Après tout, <em>il <em>vivait là-bas depuis bientôt 23 ans. Elle en était certaine à présent, _il _était à l'origine de son enlèvement.

Pourquoi ces trois hommes l'avaient-ils enlevés ? Cette question restait sans réponse pour le moment, mais elle s'attendait au pire. Depuis son départ, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à en avoir. Seuls deux fils les reliaient encore à ce jour : leurs idées folles de jeunesse et leur fille. Qu'il désire l'un ou l'autre, elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien partager avec cet homme. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul espoir désormais. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'un de ses ravisseurs la poussait hors de la voiture. On lui attrapa vivement les bras et ce fut escortée, par une garde bien trop rapprochée à son goût, qu'elle pénétra dans un tunnel. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'on lui retire son bandeau.

Ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière agressive qui occupait la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit fut son dos. Son regard se posa alors sur son épaule et elle frissonna. Depuis tout ce temps, elle pensait qu'il avait disparu, qu'il les avait oubliées ou mieux encore, qu'il était mort. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé retrouver ce serpent. Et pourtant il était là, la narguant comme à son habitude. Cet horrible tatouage qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué » commença calmement l'homme en se tournant vers elle. « Ma tendre Motya. »

Serrant les dents, Motya pria pour que sa fille trouve et décode son message au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Ouvrant sa vitre avec vivacité, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit le poing de sa voiture en hurlant. Si cette idiote voulait mourir aujourd'hui, la moindre des choses serait de choisir une autre voiture.<p>

Ladite idiote se retourna et vit avec étonnement le véhicule commencer à disparaître au loin. Pourquoi se faisait-elle ainsi insulter alors qu'elle avait failli se faire écraser ? Pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure, elle soupira. Les habitants de cette ville étaient-ils donc tous complètement fous ? Non bien entendu, il y avait toujours des exceptions. Elle serra un peu plus fort contre elle la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée depuis son départ. Souriant, elle leva la tête en direction de la Justice Tower. Quelle chance que cette tour soit si haute, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à se repérer si sa destination n'avait pas dépassée tous les autres buildings de la ville. Voyant que le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus vite derrière l'horizon, elle se hâta.

Elle atteignit son but quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée mais fière. Vu du sol, le bâtiment semblait toucher le ciel et elle se demanda sincèrement si ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, cette tour n'était-elle pas censée être un symbole de paix, veillant à garder la ville sous son éternelle protection ? Elle accéléra le rythme et ce fut presque en courant qu'elle entra dans la Justice Tower. Des papillons tourbillonnaient dans son ventre tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'accueil, son regard balayant les alentours.

Un sourire. Ce fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour obtenir une réponse positive de la part de l'homme qui l'avait accueillie. Les bureaux se trouvaient après le Gold Stage, il fallait qu'elle monte une centaine d'étages. Elle salua l'hôte de la main avant de se diriger, presque en sautillant, en direction des ascenseurs. Le temps lui sembla bien long et son impatience augmentait au fur et à mesure que les étages étaient énumérés. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur doré et se précipita en souriant vers le premier bureau qu'elle aperçut.

« Je peux vous aider ? » lui demanda une secrétaire d'une trentaine d'année, sans lever le nez qu'elle avait, plongé, dans les papiers posés devant elle.

« Oui ! » s'exclama la jeune femme sans perdre son sourire. « Je dois voir Mr Petrov. »

« Il est déjà bien tard. Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est une surprise. »

La secrétaire arqua un sourcil, se sentant obligée de se tourner vers cette inconnue qui semblait tombée du ciel. Comment pouvait-elle espérer rencontrer le juge Petrov sans rendez-vous ? Il fallait qu'elle soit complètement idiote pour venir ici avec son sourire d'imbécile heureuse. Une surprise ? La jeune employée avait bien du mal à imaginer un homme comme le juge avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec une femme aussi… une femme comme celle qu'elle ne quittait plus des yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle dérange son supérieur pour une telle histoire, elle tenait bien trop à son travail.

« Je suis désolée, mais le juge Petrov est occupé pour le moment » dit-elle en attrapant un stylo. « Je peux prendre votre nom et lui dire que vous êtes passée si vous le désirez. »

« Je veux le voir » répéta la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, perdant presque aussitôt son sourire. « Si j'avais voulu lui laisser un message j'aurai utilisé le téléphone. »

« J'ai bien compris, mais il est indisponible pour le moment » s'impatienta la secrétaire. « Vous ne pouvez pas le déranger sans… D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pu passer l'accueil sans rendez-vous ? » finit-elle par remarquer.

« Je suis tombée sur des employés plus compréhensifs que vous voilà tout » se moqua la jeune femme en arborant un demi sourire narquois. « Dîtes-moi où je peux trouver Mr Petrov maintenant ! »

« Je vous prierai de changer de ton madame ! » s'emporta l'employée en se levant soudainement. « Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous je vous signale ! Et je vous ai déjà dit que Monsieur était occupé ! »

« En voilà de l'animation, il y a un problème Mrs Salvess ? »

« Oh Monsieur ! » s'exclama la secrétaire en rosissant, honteuse. « Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais cette personne refuse de partir ! » ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

La jeune inconnue ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l'employée. Elle fit un pas. Puis un second. Avant de se précipiter dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de passer le seuil de son bureau. Ses mains tremblaient en s'accrochant à la veste de celui qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir. Relevant la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard dans le sien, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Je te retrouve enfin, Yuri. »

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au chapitre 01<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteur...<strong> _Si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que vous avez lu... ou que vous êtes comme moi, une personne stupide qui lit les notes de l'auteur avant l'histoire quitte à se spoiler comme pas possible /grossbaff/ Dans tout les cas, je vous remercie ! (et surtout, je vous remercie ! /sbaff)

Ma paye est faite de vos avis, constructifs si possible, sinon ce n'est pas grave je prends aussi, bon ou mauvais, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer ^-^

**Babye !**


	2. Visite nocturne

**_Blabla de l'auteur_...** Si je vous dis que je panique là tout de suite vous me croyez ? Oui... non... Bah je m'en fiche je le dis tout de même : je panique. Parce que dans ce chapitre je fais parler Yuri... Non ce n'est pas une blague /baf/ et soit ça passe, soit ça casse (pitié faites que ça passe.). Si c'est un peu flou je ferais en sorte de donner plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre, sinon je continue comme je l'imaginais... En passant je tiens à revenir sur ce que je disais au prologue, je pense que je me plaindrai à chaque fois 8D /baf/ Par avance, je me pardonne pour les descriptions que je ne maitrise pas du tout 8D /grossbaff/

Aussi ! **Cupkatchu** m'ayant fait la remarque je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas écrire Mr et Mme, je préfère de loin Mr et Mrs, alors certes ce n'est pas français mais bon. Si ça vous gêne vous pouvez très bien lire Monsieur au lieu de Mister, je ne vous en voudrai pas xD

**_Disclaimer_...** Les personnages -hormis mes OCs- sont la propriété de **SUNRISE** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de **TIGER&BUNNY**

**_Raiting T_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01<strong> « _Visite nocturne _»

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il l'avait faite entrer dans son bureau, aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Elle s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, posant son sac à ses pieds. Elle ne prêta pas attention à son long manteau gris qui commençait à glisser le long de son dos. Passant une main dans ses cheveux cendrés, elle tenta en vain de remettre à leur place les quelques mèches qui la démangeaient depuis sa sortie du train. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester la longueur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il y avait du vent. Tombant sauvagement autour de son cou, ils atténuaient la pâleur de son teint et faisaient ressortir ses pommettes que la fraîcheur hivernale avait rosie. L'angoisse et l'importance de sa venue l'avait poussée à s'habiller à la hâte avec la première robe qui lui était passée sous la main, choix peu judicieux étant donné le froid qui régnait en ville. Elle était frigorifiée, pourtant elle ne cessait de bouger, sa situation l'excitant au plus haut point.<p>

Lorsque Yuri lui tendit une tasse de thé, elle ne la refusa pas, serrant immédiatement ses doigts autour pour se réchauffer. En revanche, à la seconde où il lui demanda ce qu'elle était venu faire en ville, elle hésita à répondre.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu es toujours si compliquée à comprendre, Assia. » soupira-t-il en retournant à son bureau.

Le juge croisa les jambes, portant doucement sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. Il souffla sur la fumée qui s'en échappait avant de boire une gorgée de l'eau aromatisée. Elle l'observait. Se demandant si elle avait bien fait de venir le retrouver. Après tout c'était son problème à elle, pas le sien. Elle ne devrait pas le mêler à cette histoire. D'un autre côté, elle était certaine qu'il pourrait l'aider.

« Maman a été enlevée. » lâcha-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle n'est pas seulement partie de son propre chef ? » répliqua de suite le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

Assia se prit d'une soudaine passion pour son thé. Elle observa un instant son reflet dans l'eau colorée, ses lèvres tremblant devant la triste image qu'elle renvoyait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi cernés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever la tête pour répondre à la question de Yuri, restée en suspens bien trop longtemps.

« Lorsque je suis rentrée hier soir, la maison était impeccable mais un message était enregistré sur le téléphone. Il est codé. »

« Je vois. »

Les deux femmes avaient pour habitude de se laisser des lettres qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Une manie qui avait vu le jour peu de temps après le départ du seul homme qui ait jamais vécu chez elles. Le père d'Assia. Ces messages s'étaient peu à peu transformés en charmes. La mère et la fille, très complices, se sentaient protégées et liées par ces codes qu'elles créaient l'une pour l'autre.

« Je n'ai pu comprendre que la première partie. Elle parle de toi. »

A ces mots, le juge se redressa un peu plus si c'était possible, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme. Une pointe d'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Qu'avait-elle pu lire sur lui ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager avec son vis-à-vis, c'était justement ce que savait sa mère à son sujet.

« Maman parle du Héros de mon enfance, tu imagines bien que j'ai vite fait le rapprochement. » ajouta-t-elle en arborant un léger sourire mélancolique. « Elle a aussi prononcé les mots ''tour'' et ''légendes''. En fait elle parlait de l'ancien héros Legend. Il faisait régner la justice et tu l'admirais tu te souviens ! »

Yuri fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation du premier héros de Stern Bild.

« Après ça je n'avais plus aucun doute. Mon héros d'enfance, tour et justice, c'était assez simple. » conclut la jeune femme.

« Tu as pensé à moi seulement parce qu'elle a parlé de Héros ? » sourit-il, en reposant sa tasse sur son bureau, rassuré qu'elle n'en sache toujours pas plus sur l'identité de son père. « La ville en est pourtant pleine, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. En te voyant t'en prendre à ma pauvre secrétaire tout à l'heure j'ai eu un doute, mais à présent, j'en suis certain, tu n'as absolument pas changé. »

« Etant donné que je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un compliment ou d'une vilaine remarque, je ne relèverai pas. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. En effet, elle n'avait pas changé. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Assia en faisait toujours trop. Elle était le genre de fille à préférer les réponses claires aux ''peut-être'' indécis et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Si elle n'agissait que rarement sans réfléchir, elle se laissait tout de même souvent aller quand la situation devenait stressante et perdait facilement la face. Ses paroles et ses actes se contredisaient et elle finissait toujours par mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise ou en colère.

La seule personne qu'elle appréciait et respectait était son cousin, Yuri. Il avait pourtant presque dix ans de plus qu'elle, cependant, depuis son enfance elle le mettait sur un piédestal. Il était plus que son cousin, il représentait à lui seul un ami, un frère et un père pour elle.

« Que racontait ce message au juste ? »

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau. Elle remit son manteau en place sur ses épaules avant de sortir un papier, d'une poche intérieure, qu'elle tendit au juge. Elle prit ensuite appui sur un coin du meuble, inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

« C'est une transcription. » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai pris soin de tout écrire, j'ai fait vite et je suis partie le soir même. »

_Ma chérie,_

_J'aimerai que tu trouves ton chevalier, ton héros de toujours. Je me souviens que vous vous entendiez bien étant enfants et que tu aimais lui jouer des tours. J'espère qu'à sa manière il te rassurera avec les histoires et légendes que tu aimes tant. _

_Il a fallu que je sorte quelques jours pour mon travail, ce n'est pas très important et je rentrerais bientôt. Il serait préférable que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, en revanche, si tu souhaites parler de mon départ à quelqu'un sache que ce n'est pas un secret. Il me tarde d'être auprès de toi mais il vaut mieux que tu restes ici pour le moment._

_Je veux que tu oublies tes cauchemars, n'ai plus peur des oiseaux et des reptiles, des flammes et des lames. Tu le sais, les jours passent et se suivent en permanence, ils laissent place à la nuit, ton amie de toujours. Tu es la seule, l'unique personne capable d'en venir à bout, de nous aider, écoute ton cœur ma chérie et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui._

_Tu te souviens, pour ce qui est de tes études, fonce, fais grandir ta passion pour produire une étincelle qui rendrait jaloux ton héros. Tu entendras les battements de mon cœur résonner dans tes oreilles tant je serai fière de toi après ça. Tu le sais, un parent est toujours fier de son enfant, il reste près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le nid._

_Je t'aime ma chérie, Maman._

Yuri soupira avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

« Tu es partie alors qu'elle te disait de l'attendre tranquillement ? Tu m'expliques ? »

« C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais rien compris à ces messages. » remarqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. « Quand une phrase commence par ''je'' elle sera suivi de deux mots habilement séparés par une virgule ou un ''et''. Par exemple la première phrase, il est écrit ''chevalier'' et ''héros''. Il faut retenir le deuxième. Tu dois donc lire seulement ''héros''. »

Yuri suivit les explications de sa cousine en continuant la fameuse lettre.

« Quel est le rapport entre ''travail'' et ''inquiétude'' ? »

« Si j'avais tout déchiffré je ne serais pas venu te voir ! » s'énerva-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. « Et les règles changent quand une phrase commence par ''il'', il faut comprendre l'inverse de ce qui est dit. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es tout de suite partie. » commenta Yuri. « Et quand une phrase commence par ''tu'' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre exactement ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème, je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise ''tu'' en début de phrase. J'imagine que c'est une véritable énigme mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être allée voir la police ? Ils seront mieux placés que moi pour… »

« Elle me demande de ne rien dire à personne voyons ! » s'emporta Assia, les mains tremblantes. « Tu imagines bien que je ne viens pas te voir après tout ce temps sur un simple coup de tête. J'ai lu et relu cette lettre une bonne centaine de fois depuis hier, sans en comprendre le sens. Je la connais presque par cœur ! La seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est qu'elle me demande de te retrouver. »

Le juge se tourna vers Assia. Si elle gardait cet air paniqué et n'abordait pas le sujet ''NEXT'' alors il pouvait être tranquille. Sa cousine ne savait toujours rien sur l'ombre qui planait sur leur famille et ce, quel que soit le père concerné. Cette observation le détendit un peu.

Ce qui l'inquiétait désormais c'était la fameuse lettre. De ce qu'il se souvenait, sa tante était une femme forte et débrouillarde. Si elle avait pris le temps d'enregistrer un message au lieu de s'enfuir il y avait une raison. Soit elle avait fait une blague déplacée à Assia –ce qui, la connaissant, paraissait pour le moins étrange- soit elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à ses ravisseurs et avait tenté le tout pour le tout.

Yuri remit une de ses mèches de cheveux à sa place avant de lancer un regard désolé à sa cousine.

« Pourquoi te demanderait-elle de venir me voir alors que je n'ai jamais rien compris à vos jeux ? » tenta-t-il tout de même, refusant d'imaginer le pire. « S'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, tu ne crois pas qu'elle t'aurait directement appelé au lieu de laisser un message ? Ou qu'elle aurait simplement dit où elle était emmené sans utiliser de devinettes ? »

« Je crois qu'elle parle de papa. »

Le regard de Yuri se fit tout à coup glacial. Il se retourna et entreprit de relire la missive. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du papier alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'inutilité de son acte. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien à ces énigmes. Il était absurde de les relire. Mais si sa tante était en effet entre les mains de son oncle, alors la donne avait changée. Nul ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui arriverait.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans. Yuri avait passé trois longues années à chercher cet homme, en vain. Il savait que son oncle se trouvait à Stern Bild, mais même ses avantages de juge ne lui avaient été d'aucune utilité pour le retrouver. Ce scélérat se cachait dans les tréfonds de la ville, fidèle au serpent qu'il aimait tant.

Un feu ardant prenait vie au fond de lui lorsque Yuri repensait à celui qui avait trahi sa famille. A plus forte raison maintenant qu'il savait, grâce aux recherches des Héros qu'il avait suivi de près, pour qui travaillait son oncle. Cet homme devait être puni. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit puni.

« Où ? » lui demanda-t-il sans réussir à cacher son impatience. « Où vois-tu qu'elle parle de lui ? »

« Dans le dernier paragraphe. Maman explique qu'un parent est fier de son enfant et reste près de lui, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut comprendre lorsqu'une phrase commence par ''tu'', mais papa est parti alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Il n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle parle de lui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Lui comprenait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui en parle tout de suite. Et surtout pas ici. Elle était si jeune à l'époque. Il y avait une chance infime qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de certains détails qui pourraient la mettre en danger aujourd'hui. Autant ne pas la pousser davantage dans l'ombre de son père. Yuri inspira profondément et se concentra, il devait se calmer.

La jeune femme se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à l'instant même où son cousin se leva.

« Tu viens de loin et toutes ces émotions ont dû te fatiguer. Le soleil va bientôt entièrement disparaître, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Rentrons. »

Elle fut tentée de le contredire mais un bâillement lui échappa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler. Elle fronça les sourcils en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'elle avait écouté le message de sa mère la veille, elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux une seule seconde. Yuri lui tendit la lettre en lui offrant un demi-sourire.

« Tu vois. » s'amusa-t-il en faisant face au regard noir de sa cousine.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Si je ne me dépêche pas il pourrait arriver quelque chose et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si maman venait à être blessée… ou pire. » Murmura-t-elle alors que son menton commençait à trembler.

« Je connais ma tante depuis plus longtemps que toi tu sais. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Si elle a pris le temps de te laisser un message c'est qu'elle est en mesure de gérer la situation pendant un moment. C'est une femme forte, tu devrais prendre exemple. »

« J'ai grandi, je n'ai plus sept ans et je suis plus forte que tu l'imagines. » ajouta Assia en essuyant une larme qui était apparue en traître au coin de son œil.

« Pour le moment tu es surtout fatiguée. Je veux bien t'héberger quelques jours, si tu me promets de ne pas être trop envahissante. »

« Alors là je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, tu dois me confondre avec une autre personne. »

La jeune femme rangea la lettre dans son sac qu'elle replaça ensuite sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte, un faible sourire au bout des lèvres. Avec Yuri à ses côtés elle se sentait en sécurité. Même les souvenirs de son père ne la hantaient plus, du moment que son héros se trouvait près d'elle. Sa mère n'avait plus rien à craindre, elle la retrouverait dans peu de temps maintenant.

Assia avait tout juste posé la main sur la poignée lorsque Yuri l'interpella.

« Tu penseras à t'excuser auprès de Mrs Salvess. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de courber l'échine ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle en se retournant.

« Parce que tu n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir venir à mon bureau sans m'appeler au préalable et puis, tu devrais éviter de parler si froidement aux personnes que tu viens juste de rencontrer. » ajouta-t-il sans laisser le temps à Assia de se rebeller. « Je te signale que je travaille ici et mon statut demande un peu plus de sérieux que le tien. J'ai une image à tenir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. »

La jeune femme sortit en serrant les dents, son cousin la suivant de près. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle faisait des études de journalisme et il le savait. Elle rêvait de pouvoir vivre à Stern Bild City. Il s'y passait tant de chose qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer trouver un travail dans les environs. Certes le métier de juge devait être difficile et demander de l'attention, mais faire des enquêtes et savoir tenir un public en haleine n'était pas non plus donné à tout le monde.

Mrs Salvess était toujours à son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sortir Assia, n'ayant toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur son supérieur, mais retrouva vite son sourire lorsque Yuri passa la porte. Assia s'en rendit aussitôt compte et ce fut presque en sautillant qu'elle se dirigea vers l'employée. Elle fit un grand moulinet avec son bras droit avant de se pencher en avant dans un geste théâtrale.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Voyez-vous, je n'avais pas revu Mr Petrov depuis si longtemps qu'il me tardait de le retrouver. Mes paroles ont certainement dépassées ma pensée. »

Mrs Salvess fut prise au dépourvu et balbutia quelques mots en jetant des regards perdus au juge. Assia se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'attacher au bras de Yuri en souriant.

« Allons-y maintenant, j'ai hâte de voir où tu habites ! »

La pauvre secrétaire eut le feu aux joues et plongea son nez dans ses papiers. Yuri soupira. Ce n'était définitivement plus à prouver, la plus jeune était toujours aussi impertinente.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, moins envahissante, tu te souviens ? » lui dit-il en gardant un visage impassible qui la vexa.

Elle le lâcha en lui lançant un regard noir. La secrétaire laissa alors échapper un petit rire que ne manqua pas de remarquer Assia. Elle releva le menton et partit d'un pas décidé en direction de l'ascenseur. Yuri afficha un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers son employée.

« Rassurez-vous, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Ne tardez pas trop à rentrer chez vous Mrs Salvess. J'ai bien peur que ma cousine ne me laisse pas en paix ce soir, j'aurais certainement besoin de votre aide demain. »

« Votre… cousine. » réalisa la secrétaire en retrouvant des couleurs. « Comptez sur moi Monsieur ! Je finis de ranger quelques dossiers et je pars. »

« Parfait. »

Assia se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait presque réussit, ladite Salvess était à deux doigts de craquer, et voilà que Yuri venait tout gâcher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée elle ne put garder son calme plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? C'est pourtant évident que cette femme craque pour toi. Si tu m'avais laissé faire, elle aurait passé la nuit à imaginer le pire et t'aurait très certainement abordé dès ton arrivée demain matin. Maintenant, elle va seulement penser que tu es un homme plein de cœur qui doit surveiller une cousine agaçante. »

« N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

« Je te hais. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

La jeune femme se tut, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'insister. Si elle n'avait pas changé en vingt ans, son cousin en revanche n'était plus le même. Il ne lui avait souri qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée, n'avait pas eu de réaction en la voyant devant lui, l'avait presque repoussé quand elle l'enlaçait et ne riait pas avec elle. Pourtant ce genre de situation l'aurait amusé auparavant. Il lui aurait certainement ébouriffé les cheveux en riant. Certes elle avait grandi, mais un peu d'attention de sa part, était-ce trop demandé ?

Assia souffla dans ses mains dès qu'ils furent sortit de la tour. Si la nuit tombait vite, la température, elle, semblait dégringoler à vitesse grand V. La jeune femme n'aimait vraiment pas l'hiver. Elle maudit intérieurement son cousin de partir travailler à pied le matin. Il avait beau habiter en plein centre-ville, à cet instant précis, elle n'aurait pas dit non au chauffage d'une voiture.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Yuri ne s'arrête devant un immeuble, à première vue, de luxe. Les yeux d'Assia se mirent à briller lorsqu'il lui fit passer les portes de la résidence. Elle fut éblouie par les escaliers, en marbre, et les murs, d'un blanc immaculé, qui offraient un changement radical avec l'extérieur. Monsieur le juge ne faisait pas les choses à moitié apparemment. Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçut un ascenseur. Elle n'aurait pas à monter les vingt étages qui menaient à l'appartement de Yuri à pied.

Il lui apprit en gardant un visage impénétrable qu'il possédait la totalité dudit vingtième étage, ce qui revenait à trois appartements. Son cousin lui laissait la possibilité d'occuper une chambre ainsi qu'une partie du logement si elle lui promettait de ne pas fouiller partout. Elle fut bien obligée d'accepter, à contre cœur, ce qui eut pour effet d'étendre les lèvres du juge en un sourire satisfait.

L'ascenseur était aussi lumineux que le hall bien que plus étroit. Les finitions en argent ressemblaient aux dorures de la Justice Tower. Assia sourit en remarquant que l'intégralité de l'immeuble était une version argentée et miniature de la tour. Ce fut du moins ce qu'elle pensa avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de son cousin.

Cassant l'uniformité luxueuse du bâtiment, les appartements de Yuri semblaient bien modestes. Certes, Assia ne s'attendait pas à trouver un étalage de richesse dans chaque pièce, mais la sobriété du décor lui fit tout de même un choc. La plupart des meubles étaient en bois d'ébène et la décoration, du peu qu'elle en voyait , se résumait en une alternance de miroirs et d'étagères remplies de livres. Un parquet monochrome grisé recouvrait le sol et les murs arboraient des teintes vertes et bleues selon les pièces.

Ils traversèrent un immense salon et, face au mutisme de son cousin, Assia comprit qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faire visiter les lieux. Yuri la mena jusqu'à une chambre aux tons bleutés. Elle jeta son sac au pied du lit avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

« Tu fais dans la simplicité à ce que je vois. » sourit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. « Je t'avoue que je suis assez surprise, ça manque de vie ici. »

« J'imagine que ça ne durera pas, maintenant que tu es là. » soupira Yuri en faisant demi-tour.

Assia gonfla ses joues, il avait déjà passé la porte lorsqu'elle se précipita à sa suite. L'attrapant par la manche, elle le força à se retourner.

« C'est quoi ton problème Yuri ! » s'emporta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu m'invites chez toi mais me repousses sans arrêt, tu dis vouloir m'aider pourtant tu refuses de me parler ! » elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre. « Je sais que tu as compris quelque chose tout à l'heure quand j'ai parlé de papa. Je veux savoir quoi ! »

Le visage du juge se crispa. Il y avait encore bien trop de détails qui restaient flous et qu'il devait vérifier avant de partager la moindre information avec sa cousine. Yuri se dégagea d'un geste vif. Son regard croisa celui de son invitée et la détermination qu'il aperçut dans ses prunelles grises l'inquiéta. Il ne pourrait pas garder ses secrets pour lui bien longtemps avec une telle fouine dans les parages.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager des informations confidentielles, à plus forte raison quand je ne suis pas certain de leur véracité. »

« Laisse-moi rire. » soupira Assia en baissant les yeux.

Yuri suivit son regard et fit un pas en arrière en s'apercevant que le pied droit de la jeune femme frôlait son ombre. Sous ses airs de gamine il ne devait pas oublier que sa cousine pouvait s'avérer être dangereuse pour lui.

« Ne t'avises jamais de faire ça avec moi. » répliqua Yuri en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Alors réponds moi ! » cria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« En face de ta chambre il y a une salle de bain, tu ferais mieux d'aller te rafraîchir un peu. » conclut-il simplement d'une voix neutre avant de faire demi-tour sans attendre de réponse.

Elle resta ahuris en le voyant disparaître comme si de rien n'était derrière une porte à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le bruit de verrou qu'elle entendit la fit bouillir de rage. Assia serra les poings avant de retourner dans sa nouvelle chambre en claquant la porte. Elle la verrouilla en grinçant des dents, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller rebondis qui n'attendait que ça. Elle poussa un long râle avant de tourner la tête, posant son regard sur le mur en face d'elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui en disait long. Elle avait une idée.

Se relevant, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cloison qu'elle n'avait cessé de fixer. La nuit avait finalement pris le dessus et le soleil ne pénétrait plus la chambre depuis un bon moment, la laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Posant sa main sur la tapisserie, Assia se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille chercher des réponses par moi-même, n'est-ce pas, Yuri… »

Son corps se mit à scintiller et ses yeux naturellement gris tournèrent au bleu électrique alors qu'elle plongeait dans l'ombre du mur.

* * *

><p>Le bureau était plongé dans le noir et l'intruse poussa un petit cri en se cognant le pied contre le seul meuble de la pièce. Ses yeux mirent un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, se repérant tant bien que mal à l'aide des lumières de la ville qui traversaient l'imposante fenêtre derrière la table. Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Assia prit place sur le fauteuil de son cousin et tenta d'allumer son ordinateur. Un rire nerveux lui échappa lorsque l'écran lui réclama un code d'accès. Elle l'éteignit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait son temps en cherchant un code qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de deviner. Yuri n'était pas du genre à oublier ce genre de chose, il était donc inutile d'espérer trouver un mémo dans ses dossiers.<p>

Assia croisa les bras en soupirant. Son cousin lui cachait quelque chose et elle comptait bien trouver quoi. Elle se releva, décidée, et se dirigea vers la porte. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'elle soit fermée, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, avant de poser son front contre le bois froid. Verrouillée. C'était normal. A cette heure, la Justice Tower devait être vide. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le bureau de la secrétaire se matérialisa dans son esprit et se fut enveloppée d'une aura bleutée qu'elle disparut à travers la porte pour réapparaitre dans le fauteuil de Mrs Salvess.

« Cette femme est si distraite par son patron qu'elle doit toujours avoir la tête ailleurs. Je parie qu'elle a noté son code d'accès quelque part. » s'amusa-t-elle en commençant à fouiller les tiroirs.

Mrs Salvess était une femme ordonnée, tous ses dossiers étaient à leurs places et son bureau resplendissait. Trouver un simple bout de papier contenant un code ne devrait donc pas s'avérer si compliqué.

Un sourire espiègle transforma le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle trouva un bloc-notes déjà bien noirci. La pluparts des papiers tenaient compte d'appels et de rendez-vous à prendre en charge, mais d'autres semblaient bien plus personnel. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en parcourant les notes que la trentenaire avait prises sur son patron.

« Je le savais, elle craque complètement ! » s'amusa-t-elle avant de pousser un cri de joie. « Le voilà ! »

Au milieu des anecdotes sur Yuri figurait un code à six chiffres qu'elle s'empressa de noter. Assia se tourna vers l'ordinateur avant de s'arrêter. Si elle faisait des recherches depuis ce bureau, elle pouvait être certaine que Yuri en serait informé. Elle se hâta vers l'ascenseur, cherchant un étage où elle pourrait trouver un ordinateur sans attirer l'attention. Une salle informatique se trouvait au septième étage. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle se faufila dans un coin sombre et posa une main contre le mur. Descendre à pied une centaine d'étage ne la motivait pas plus que ça. Visualisant le hall d'entrée où elle s'était trouvé quelques heures auparavant, elle se laissa absorber par les ombres, ressortant derrière un comptoir 150 paliers plus bas.

Elle sourit en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qu'elle monta quatre-à-quatre jusqu'au septième étage. Une fois à destination, elle se précipita sur la porte d'accès qui se referma derrière elle avec fracas, la faisant sursauter. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de retrouver son sang-froid. Elle devait vraiment avoir les nerfs à vif. Comment une simple porte aurait-elle pu faire un tel vacarme autrement ? On aurait presque dit qu'un mur était tombé.

Se calmant peu à peu, Assia parcourut un long couloir avant de tomber sur la salle informatique. Elle soupira, soulagée, avant de se crisper. Elle n'était pourtant pas folle. C'étaient bien des voix qui résonnaient non loin d'elle.

« Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu monter ! Il est forcément ici ! » s'écria un homme à la voix grave en ouvrant une porte.

« Je suis certaine que non ! Avec mes ongles paralysant dans le bras il n'a pas pu partir si loin ! » s'empressa de rajouter une jeune femme.

« Regardez-nous, on n'est même pas capable de retrouver un simple voleur, c'est pathétique. » se plaignit une troisième personne.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Il faut absolument qu'on lui mette la main dessus pour que Tiger soit fier de nous ! » les encouragea un autre jeune homme.

« Oui ! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Assia pâlit avant de s'engouffrer précipitamment dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte avec soin, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'était donc pas seule dans la tour. Le claquement qu'elle avait entendu juste avant devait être le groupe qui venait d'arriver, ou bien le voleur qu'ils cherchaient… Il ne s'agissait tout de même pas d'elle ?

Elle se laissa glisser derrière la porte, retenant sa respiration lorsque la petit troupe passa en trombe dans le couloir. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de vérifier les pièces ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tant de raisons de s'inquiéter finalement. Qu'importe. Si elle n'était pas seule dans la tour comme elle le croyait, mieux valait qu'elle se dépêche avant d'être découverte.

Assia rampa jusqu'à un ordinateur et l'alluma en priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bruit. La lumière qui jaillit de l'écran l'éblouit un instant. Elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas être repérée avant de souffler, rassurée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les quatre inconnus repassent par ici et elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils remarquent le peu de lumière qui passait sous la porte. Non, ils ne la trouveraient plus à présent. Il fallait qu'elle se détende.

Elle entra le code de Mrs Salvess, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cliquant sur ''entrée'' avant de pousser un soupir de joie. Le code fonctionnait. Pourtant, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Assia se rendit compte assez vite qu'elle n'avait accès qu'à peu d'informations en passant par la session d'une secrétaire. Le nom de son père ne donnait aucun résultat et les dossiers ne semblaient contenir que le strict minimum concernant les personnes recherchées en ville. En y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait logique, une simple employée ne pouvait pas posséder autant d'informations qu'un juge. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, pestant intérieurement. Etait-elle donc condamnée à attendre que Yuri daigne lui parler de son père pour avoir des explications ?

Un porte claqua depuis le couloir et elle releva la tête. Elle devait se dépêcher de sortir avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve. Assia referma en vitesse les multiples fenêtres qu'elle avait ouverte avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle se mit à trembler en reconnaissant une photo. Elle avait entendu parler de cet homme, Albert Maverick, un NEXT qui avait été arrêté l'année passée. Mais plus que son visage, ce fut un symbole dessiné à côté de son portrait qui retint son attention. Une dague transperçant un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Elle connaissait ce dessin.

« C'est le tatouage de papa. » murmura-t-elle avant d'être interrompue dans ses réflexions.

Assia fit volte-face et se figea. La porte était grande ouverte et un homme vêtu d'une armure blanche et verte se trouvait désormais entre elle et la sortie.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au chapitre 02<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteur...<strong>_ Bon et bien maintenant ce qui est fait est fait. J'attends avec impatience (ou pas) vos avis -gentil mignon tout doux hein, là je suis déjà assez paniquée ne me détruisez pas trop xD- et je vais faire un gros câlin à ma peluche Yuri imaginaire pour ne pas partir en dépression.

**Babye !**


	3. Un tigre dans l'obscurité

**_Blabla de l'auteur_...** Omagod, in extremis ! Encore une victoire de Cece ! Je devais poster ce chapitre lundi 27/10 et il n'est pas encore minuit (oui, 3 minutes ça compte). Je suis fière de moi. J'ai réussi. Pourtant je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. En fait, je l'ai commencé et terminé en une après-midi. Tout avait sa place dans ma tête, un vrai épisode, bien articulé itout itout... Pourtant lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai eu du mal ah ah. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop me relire, afin de changer un minimum de chose vis-à-vis de mes idées initiales, on va voir ce que ça donne lorsque je laisse mes idées sans trop les retravailler... oui bon, je me suis quand même relu un minimum ;-; J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un million de fautes hé hé. Ce chapitre fait 2 pages de moins que le précédent... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous préférez niveau longueur ! Apparition de Tiger et Barnaby dans ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas si vous les reconnaitrez /baf/ J'espère ne pas les avoir trop massacrer... Kotetsu est affreux ! Je ne le vois pas comme un rigolo, mais j'ai tendance à le faire un peu trop sérieux... faut que je me détende quand je le fait parler... c'est pas simple. J'imagine que je m'améliorerais avec le temps, il faut que je parvienne à mieux cerner ce perso /pars pleurer en serrant sa peluche Yuri/

**_Disclaimer_...** Les personnages -hormis mes OCs- sont la propriété de **SUNRISE** et sortent tout droit de l'univers de **TIGER&BUNNY**

**_Raiting T_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong> « Un tigre dans l'obscurité»

* * *

><p>Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler à la seconde où elle reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face. La jeune femme n'était pas friande de divertissements télévisés, en revanche, elle n'aurait jamais manqué une intervention des Héros sur la chaîne qu'elle convoitait depuis déjà quelques temps. Aucun doute, elle se trouvait devant le grand Wild Tiger. Quand bien même ce héros était un ancien aux pouvoirs limités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Ses piètres talents ne feraient pas le poids très longtemps face à la force du tigre. Assia devait à tout prix s'enfuir.<p>

Tiger observa un instant la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était assez petite, à peine plus grande que son ancienne camarade Blue Rose. Ses cheveux lisses encadraient son visage et s'arrêtaient autour de son cou. Bien qu'elle fût recouverte d'un grand manteau, Tiger sembla perturbé lorsqu'il discerna une robe et des escarpins. L'obscurité ambiante lui cachait certains détails mais il était sûr et certain qu'il se trouvait devant une femme. Agnès l'avait pourtant contacté pour arrêter ''un'' voleur. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre un doigt accusateur vers l'inconnue. Après tout, que le voleur soit un homme ou une femme lui importait peu. Un vieux marchand venait d'être braqué. Sa seule mission était d'arrêter l'individu suspect et de rendre ses biens au commerçant.

« Ne fais plus un geste, tu es coincée, la tour est pleine de Héros, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ! »

Assia se figea en comprenant que les voix qu'elle fuyait peu de temps avant appartenaient à des Héros. Sa respiration redevint normale lorsqu'elle réalisa quels NEXT lui couraient après. La Second League. Tiger n'était plus sur le devant de la scène depuis une année maintenant et le groupe dont il faisait partie n'intéressait pas autant le public que la First League. Même si elle ne réussissait pas à s'échapper, aucune caméra, aucun public ne la verrait se faire arrêter. De plus, les membres de ce groupe possédaient des talents bien moins puissants que les NEXT stars de Héros TV. Assia pouvait s'en sortir si elle agissait avec méthode.

Fermer les dossiers qu'elle avait ouvert. Eteindre l'ordinateur. Se faire innocenter aux yeux des Héros ou s'enfuir avant d'être attrapée. Retourner chez Yuri et le retrouver le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était… Elle pouvait le faire.

« Vous êtes le grand Wild Tiger ! » s'exclama Assia en jetant un regard admiratif à l'armure. « D'autres Héros sont passés tout à l'heure, le voleur que vous poursuivez s'est enfui par-là ! » continua-t-elle en désignant le bout du couloir. « Si vous le permettez, je dois rapidement clore ce dossier. Ce sera ma fête si mon patron s'aperçoit que j'ai du retard demain matin. »

Le sourire qu'elle afficha mit le Héros mal à l'aise.

« Veuillez m'excuser ! » bafouilla Tiger en reculant d'un pas. « Mais il serait préférable que vous sortiez, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver dans ce bâtiment à une heure aussi tardive. Surtout que je ne sais pas de quoi est capable l'homme que je cherche. Venez avec moi... »

« Partez devant, je dois vraiment fini- »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La main de la jeune femme se trouvait à quelques centimètres du clavier, prête à cacher aux yeux du Héros ce qu'elle fouillait, pourtant elle ne parvint pas à la bouger. Un long fil orange sortant de l'armure lui entourait l'avant-bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Le visage d'Assia pâlit soudainement. Son coup de bluff était un échec. Tiger ne la croyait pas.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Vous n'avez aucune raison valable qui justifie votre présence ici. Je doute que vous ayez parlé aux autres Héros, ils n'auraient pas accepté que vous restiez seule. La sécurité de la Tour a été déclenchée il y a peu de temps à cause du fugitif que je cherche, si vous travailliez ici, vous l'auriez coupée. Et puis, vous insistez un peu trop pour être seule avec cet ordinateur. »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait tout juste la bouche pour lui répondre, Assia fut violemment tirée en avant. Sa main, toujours attachée, se cogna contre l'armure du Héros. Tiger la maintint près de lui tandis que la jeune femme serrait les dents.

« Alors, que faîtes-vous réellement ici ? » demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« J'aurai sincèrement préféré que vous partiez devant. » souffla-t-elle avant d'activer ses pouvoirs.

Assia se laissa tomber, forçant sur son bras pour entraîner le Héros dans sa chute. Tiger se cogna contre le carrelage en poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'Assia traversait le sol pour ressortir devant le poste qu'elle avait allumé. Elle n'était plus retenue par Tiger, le cordon qui lui maintenait le bras était désormais planté dans le sol. Assia fit son possible pour se détacher avant de se jeter sur l'ordinateur. Elle parvint à fermer les fenêtres qu'elle avait ouverte et poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'image de Maverick et du tatouage disparurent de l'écran à l'instant même où le dos d'Assia rencontra le mur adjacent. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la sortie et aperçut l'autre bout du lien orange qui gisait par terre, devant la porte. S'il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre pourquoi il était lui-même attaché au sol, Tiger n'avait eu aucun mal à se libérer. Le vert de son armure luisait tandis qu'il plaquait avec force la jeune femme contre la paroi.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'écria-t-il en augmentant la pression sur la poitrine d'Assia. « T'es une NEXT ? Au risque de me répéter : que fais-tu ici ? »

« Celui qui m'a attaqué… c'est toi… » commença-t-elle en se contorsionnant pour trouver un peu d'air, la respiration lourde. « Tu m'fais mal… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Ce que tu regardais à l'instant… »

Tiger relâcha la pression de son bras. Il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir l'écran, pourtant, il était certain d'y avoir vu Maverick. Pourquoi cette femme avait-elle rouvert le dossier de son ancien patron décédé ? Assia profita de la seconde de relâchement du Héros pour activer son pouvoir. Un sourire soulagé apparut un court instant sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se voyait déjà libre. Tiger la poussa à nouveau contre le mur en réalisant qu'elle allait s'échapper mais, au lieu de disparaître comme elle le souhaitait, Assia eut mal. La force du Héros lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle poussa un cri, sans comprendre pourquoi elle restait coincée, avant de poser ses yeux sur les néons allumés. La salle, que la pénombre gouvernait jusqu'alors, était gorgée de lumière. Le mur contre lequel elle était appuyé n'arborait plus un seul centimètre carré de noirceur.

« C'est pas vrai ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant. « Lâche-moi ! »

« C'est la lumière qui te gêne ? » réalisa Tiger en levant légèrement le bras qui contrôlait Assia, de telle sorte qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol. « Calme-toi, j'te veux pas de mal, j'ai simplement quelques questions à te poser. »

Les poings serrés, Assia se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser attraper par les Héros. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer dans cette tour en pleine nuit. Si Yuri venait à l'apprendre… elle risquait de perdre à jamais sa confiance, et jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en le sachant en colère contre elle.

Un râle s'échappa de l'armure et presque aussitôt, les pieds de la jeune femme entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tiger avait enclenché son pouvoir lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus et une minute s'était écoulée depuis. Il n'était plus en mesure de la retenir.

Tiger changea de position, se plaçant sous les néons, au plus grand bonheur d'Assia. Son ombre atteignit les pieds de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la NEXT se teintèrent d'un bleu fluorescent. Pourtant ce fut de la surprise qui s'afficha sur ses traits à l'instant même où elle traversa l'obscurité pour apparaître sous un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir traverser l'ombre d'un homme. Elle pensait trouver un point faible dans les pensées intimes du Héros au contact de son ombre, pas passer à travers lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, Tiger était déjà près d'elle. La table sous laquelle elle se trouvait fut projetée au loin par le Héros et se brisa en deux contre le mur opposé. Frappant de plein fouet une bibliothèque, elle fit tomber de nombreux livres avec fracas. La lumière l'entourait à nouveau, seule l'ombre du Héros semblait assez proche pour qu'Assia puisse l'utiliser. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'approcher de lui.

Tiger tendit son bras droit et un léger ''clic'' se fit entendre, signe qu'un autre lasso orangé s'apprêtait à être tiré. Assia bondit sur la porte. La sortie se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui suffisait d'atteindre un coin d'ombre avant que Tiger ne l'attrape. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire tant qu'elle quittait cette pièce.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le couloir qui s'offrit à elle lorsqu'elle se précipita pour sortir. Assia se cogna contre un métal froid et pesta en reculant. Elle arbora une mine horrifiée en se rendant compte de ce qui lui bloquait la route. Une armure rouge et blanche qui la dépassait facilement de deux têtes se tourna vers elle avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Alors qu'elle esquissait un pas de côté pour se retourner, un long cordage, identique à celui qui lui avait tenu le bras auparavant, s'enroula autour d'elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, résigné. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Elle en était certaine désormais, cette ville la haïssait.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Barnaby, posant un regard sévère sur Tiger après avoir relevé son casque. « Chopman a attrapé notre voleur, les autres te cherchent partout depuis… C'est une plaisanterie. Je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour justifier les dégâts. » ajouta-t-il en se rendant compte de l'état de la salle.

Une table gisait en morceau contre une bibliothèque, entourée d'une multitudes de livres qui n'avaient pas supporté le choc, plusieurs ordinateurs menaçaient de tomber là où d'autres avaient déjà trépassés et de la peinture manquait sur le mur contre lequel Assia avait été maintenue.

« Tu tombes bien Bunny ! » s'enthousiasma Tiger en s'approchant d'Assia. « Comme tu le vois je suis loin d'être rouillé. Je l'ai attrapée seul et sans pouvoir… enfin presque sans pouvoir. Quoiqu'il en soit le résultat est là ! Rega… Attends, t'as dit que Chopman tenait notre homme ? »

Le visage de Barnaby se crispa à l'entente du surnom idiot que son coéquipier persistait à lui donner. Il hocha cependant la tête avant de désigner Assia du menton.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Tiger se tourna vers la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas l'individu suspect qu'il cherchait, c'était sûr à présent, mais elle n'en restait pas moins étrange. Assia refusait d'expliquer sa présence dans la tour, ce qui n'aida pas les Héros à l'innocenter. De plus, Tiger ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran qu'elle tenait tant à cacher.

Le reste de l'équipe apparut au seuil de la porte. Un Héros en costume blanc brandit une main disproportionnée devant lui. Il serrait son poing autour du corps d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, le fameux voleur de supermarché. Ils arboraient tous un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir mené une mission à son terme. Tiger les félicita avec entrain avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers les escaliers.

Assia fut poussée par le Héros jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Il avait fait en sorte de la tenir à l'écart de la moindre zone d'ombre, qu'il s'agisse de la sienne ou de celle d'une innocente plante verte. De toute façon, Assia ne se serait pas enfuie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer pour une fugitive. Elle comptait bien prouver son innocence et rentrer à l'appartement de son cousin avant le lever du soleil.

Comme elle l'avait envisagé, seule une voiture de police patientait à l'entrée. Aucune caméra. Aucun journaliste. Aucun curieux. Seulement une voiture.

Le voleur fut conduit jusqu'au véhicule par les Héros qui laissèrent Tiger et Assia légèrement à l'écart. Ce dernier la fit pivoter de telle sorte qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux, subtilement cachés par un masque.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais dans cette salle, mais si tu veux bien t'expliquer tu éviterais pas mal d'ennuis crois-moi. » lui recommanda-t-il d'un air sérieux. « Le devoir d'un Héros est avant tout d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin… et il me paraît évident que tu as besoin d'aide... Tu n'as pas cessé de trembler depuis mon arrivée… »

Le visage d'Assia s'assombrit. De l'aide. Comment pouvait-il lui proposer son aide sans rien savoir d'elle. Elle-même ne connaissait le Héros que par ce qu'elle en avait vu à la télévision. Jamais elle ne se confierait à un parfait inconnu. Ses ennuis ne faisaient pas que la menacer elle, sa mère était en danger et prévenir un Héros était bien la dernière chose qu'elle comptait faire. Si Yuri persistait à vouloir la laisser de côté, elle règlerait ses problèmes seule. Assia releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux dorés de Tiger.

« Si tu voulais m'aider il ne fallait pas te mêler de ma vie. Relâche-moi, ce sera un bon début. »

Le Héros soupira. Tout ce qui pouvait être reprocher à cette femme se résumait à une entrée par effraction. Elle n'avait rien volé et il ne comptait pas parler des informations qu'elle avait pu lire avant qu'il n'arrive. Il la conduisit jusqu'aux policiers qui l'attendaient. Après leur avoir expliqué les conditions dans lesquelles il avait trouvé la jeune femme, il la laissa s'installer, les mains liées dans le dos, aux côtés du voleur.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse remonter à la surface une affaire comme celle de Maverick. Après tout, il pouvait se tromper. Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux s'étaient peut-être perdus, remplaçant le visage d'un parfait inconnu par celui d'un homme qu'il connaissait. Cela faisait un an. Ce manipulateur avait été arrêté par les Héros puis tué par Lunatic un an auparavant. Pourquoi son nom réapparaîtrait-il seulement maintenant ? Tiger n'osait pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis en se basant sur une simple photo. Son partenaire, Barnaby, faisait son possible pour passer à autre chose. Malgré le temps, Tiger s'était bien rendu compte que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à oublier son ancien tuteur. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise pour le moment.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'elle faisait à la Justice Tower. Cette salle. Il me semble que j'y étais allé lorsque je cherchais encore le meurtrier de mes parents. » observa Barnaby les bras croisés, lorsque le vétéran arriva à sa hauteur.

« Je n'en sais rien mon p'tit Bunny. Elle a dû se cacher au hasard dans une salle en entendant les autres courir dans les couloirs. En tout cas, elle ne faisait rien de spécial lorsque je suis arrivé. » s'empressa de répondre Tiger en passant une main derrière sa tête.

« Cesse de m'appeler Bunny ! » souffla le blond en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres Héros.

Alors que la voiture tournait à l'angle de la rue, Tiger se promit d'aller au poste le lendemain matin, pour discuter au calme de ce qu'il pensait avoir vu avec la jeune femme, loin des oreilles de Barnaby.

* * *

><p>Elle se laissa tomber sur la couchette miteuse qui devait lui servir de lit pour la nuit. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses dents jouaient des castagnettes. Et ses jambes la tenaient à peine. Sa vision commença à se brouiller. Elle poussa un râle en portant ses mains à son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer.<p>

Assia avait essayé en vain de convaincre les deux agents de police, de garde cette nuit-là, qu'elle était innocente. Mais plaider un malentendu devant deux hommes fatigués qui venaient de récupérer deux criminels présumés auprès de Héros… C'était peine perdue. On lui proposa de passer un coup de téléphone. Elle avait hésité un long moment avant de refuser. La seule personne qui pouvait la sortir de là, dans l'immédiat, c'était Yuri. Mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? _« Bonsoir cousin, tu pourrais venir me chercher, je suis en garde à vue au poste, un Héros m'a récupéré alors que je m'étais infiltrée en douce à ton travail pour chercher les informations confidentielle sur papa parce que tu as refusé de me parler !_ »

Plutôt mourir.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts fins le long de ses joues, arrêtant dans leur chute quelques gouttes d'eau salée tombées de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas forte. Elle était identique à ses pouvoirs. Obscure et faible. La cellule où elle se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une ampoule brillait dans la cage voisine, où se trouvait le voleur qui dormait déjà à poings fermés. Assia avait cassé celle qui pendait, auparavant, au plafond. Elle n'aimait pas la lumière. Le soleil, le feu, les lampes, tout ce qui faisait fuir l'obscurité la rebutait. Elle se sentait nue en plein jour. Fragile. Impuissante.

Elle posa une main contre le mur froid qui lui faisait face. Elle pouvait aisément rentrer chez le juge, retrouver un lit chaud, son confort. La sécurité était à portée de main. Pourtant elle ne quitta pas sa place. Elle devait rester en garde à vue 24h. Une seule journée et on la relâcherait. Dès que le matin commencerait, elle s'expliquerait et on finira bien par la laisser partir. Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Elle entendit le gardien se lever et partir dans une pièce adjacente. Un rapide coup d'œil à son bureau lui permit de trouver des feuilles et des stylos. Assia passa son bras à travers le mur et vit ses doigts apparaître sous le bureau qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle se contorsionna pour attraper un feutre et une feuille avant que le policier ne revienne.

L'obscurité était son amie. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans et depuis près de vingt-quatre ans maintenant ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée. Du moment qu'elle visualisait une destination plongée dans l'obscurité, les ombres la servaient. La noirceur qui effrayait les enfants la nuit créait des passages qu'elle seule pouvait utiliser. Elle aimait plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales qui s'offraient à elle. Seules les ombres d'êtres vivants lui étaient interdites. Elle s'en était rendue compte un jour, en plongeant aux pieds de son cousin pour lui faire peur, alors qu'elle était encore enfant. Elle s'était écrasée la figure contre le parquet et avait pleuré un long moment dans les bras de son aîné. Les ombres vivantes ne la faisaient pas voyager, mais elles lui parlaient. Souvenirs, pensées secrètes, l'ombre d'un homme le suit partout et a tant à dire. Assia n'aimait pas vraiment visiter l'intimité des autres, elle n'utilisait cette capacité qu'en dernier recours.

Elle sourit en comprenant pourquoi la mémoire de Tiger ne s'était pas dévoilée plus tôt. Son armure. L'ombre de son armure recouvrait celle de son corps et protégeait le Héros, bien plus qu'il ne semblait le soupçonner.

Elle s'appuya contre la paroi en béton, prit le feutre et la feuille et commença à dessiner. Une image qui n'avait pas quittée son esprit depuis des années. Un tatouage qu'elle revoyait s'éloigner en même temps que son père. Un serpent se mordant la queue… transpercé par une dague.

Assia inspira un grand coup avant de glisser sur le matelas douteux qui ne l'effrayait plus. Une parole de sa mère lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle scrutait son dessin. « _N'aie plus peur des oiseaux et des reptiles, des flammes et des lames_. » Reptile et Lame. Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la prisonnière. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Son père était bel et bien désigné dans le message. Le serpent et la dague. Le reptile et la lame.

Elle pressa le papier contre son cœur, les yeux à demi clos, fixant le plafond à travers les larmes qui refaisaient surface.

« Qu'as-tu fait… papa ? »

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris le temps de mettre sa cravate en place et avoir vérifié sa tenue près de trois fois, Yuri se dirigea d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la porte de chambre qu'occupait sa cousine. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de retourner à son bureau. Assia n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son entrée dans l'appartement. Il savait qu'elle prendrait mal son silence mais que pouvait-il faire ?<p>

Yuri avait passé une partie de la nuit à fouiller parmi ses dossiers. Cherchant désespérément une trace de son oncle, en vain. Il possédait bien des renseignements sur son Organisation et certain de ses membres –qu'il avait pris soin d'éliminer depuis- mais rien au nom d'Ozerov. Cet homme semblait invisible, n'apparaissant dans la vie de ses proches que pour apporter de mauvaises nouvelles. Yuri en avait déjà fait les frais.

Il resta un instant devant la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Assia ne souhaitait pas lui parler pour le moment, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Yuri esquissa un sourire. La connaissant, elle était peut-être sortie en pleine nuit pour se changer les idées. Il suffisait qu'il attende, elle finirait forcément par revenir près de lui.

De son entrée à la Justice Tower jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le juge salua chaque employé qu'il recontra. En arrivant à son étage il arborait un sourire chaleureux. Contre toute attente, sa cousine était restée calme toute la nuit et sa mère n'avait pas fait de crise depuis quelques jours. Même s'il avait passé une nuit mouvementée, il débutait la journée avec calme et sérénité. Pourtant, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout à l'instant où il croisa le regard de sa secrétaire.

Mrs Salvess quitta son bureau et s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide. Elle tentait de garder son habituel sourire malheureusement, la nouvelle qu'elle apportait la crispait, donnant un aspect pour le moins désagréable à son visage naturellement doux.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui. « Vous aviez à nouveau raison apparemment. Soyez rassuré, j'ai fait mon possible pour que l'affaire reste discrète. Heureusement que je suis rentrée tôt hier, j'ai pu attaquer le problème de front ce matin ! »

« Mrs Salvess, auriez-vous l'extrême bonté de me préciser le motif de votre enthousiasme ? » la coupa Yuri dont le sourire commençait à disparaître.

« Votre cousine monsieur. » reprit-elle en esquissant un sourire gêné. « Je pensais que vous étiez au courant… Enfin je veux dire non, j'imagine bien que de bon matin… si vous étiez au courant, vous ne seriez pas là… Je disais donc, votre cousine ! Mademoiselle Ozerov a été arrêtée hier, tard dans la nuit. Apparemment, elle se trouvait dans la tour quand les Héros ont dû intervenir pour attraper un voleur. Elle est en garde à vue. »

Yuri ferma les yeux et se massa l'arête du nez en soupirant. Finalement, la journée ne commençait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu arriva devant le poste de police à dix heure pile. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant obnubilé par ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir. Il releva son béret et se recoiffa rapidement avec ses doigts avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il mit en vitesse son masque de Héros sur ses yeux avant de se présenter aux agents présents à l'accueil. Sur son visage, la surprise fit rapidement place à l'ennui lorsqu'il apprit que la jeune femme qu'il avait arrêté la veille était déjà partie. Comment allait-il pouvoir la retrouver et lui parler si elle disparaissait dans la nature ?<p>

« Elle aurait dû rester au moins 24h en cellule, non ? » s'informa le brun. « Vous savez ce qu'elle faisait à la tour hier soir ? Elle a parlé ? »

Devant le silence gêné de la jeune recrue de l'accueil, un policier d'un âge avancé se tourna vers le vétéran.

« Vous parlez de la jeune femme partie ce matin ? C'est le juge, Mr Petrov, qui est venu la chercher. Apparemment ils sont assez proches. Il savait qu'elle était à la Tour, il a même ajouté qu'il paierait les dégâts qu'elle a causé ! »

« Je vous remercie messieurs. »

Kotetsu fit demi-tour et sortit du poste les mains dans les poches. A présent il savait où chercher. Mais pourquoi avait-elle refusé de parler si une personne telle que le juge pouvait la défendre ? Le brun enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur son front en s'engageant dans la rue. Décidément, trop de questions restaient en suspens. Son impatience monta d'un cran. S'il voulait pouvoir retrouver le sommeil et parler à Barnaby sans avoir l'impression de lui mentir, il lui fallait des réponses.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au chapitre 03<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blabla de l'auteur...<strong>_ Ouiiiii ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire apparaître (même brièvement) la Second League ! Après tout, notre duo favori en fait désormais parti :P J'ai aussi essayé de décrire un minimum les capacités de NEXT d'Assia... de tout cœur, j'espère avoir été assez claire. Parce que bon, il est tard et si c'est translucide dans ma tête, ça peut être sombre /baf/ à l'écrit. BREF ! Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! Je ferais en sorte de m'y prendre en avance pour la suite, surtout que j'ai une semaine de vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu hé hé !

**Babye !**


End file.
